How to Say No
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: He could never say no to her. What did he end up doing? He ended up indirectly killing his dreams by agreeing to help her. He yelled at a radio. Smashed said radio to bits and still couldn't forget her words. Did I mention the power went out? -KibaHina-


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own the song All At Once by The Fray.

Pairing: Kiba**X**Hinata

_Italics: Kiba's Mind Theater_

A/N: I love KibaHina! I wonder if I should leave this as a oneshot thought. Tell me what you think and enjoy!

* * *

Cradling her head in his lap, the boy sighed. Hinata had fainted, yet again. He always pretended that he didn't know why. He always insisted on asking her why. He didn't want to make it worse for her. He knew. He knew that she liked him. No, it was more than that, she loved him.

Running a hand through his brunette hair, the boy looked at her face. It was such a perfect face. It was such a sweet, innocent, angelic face. That Naruto was an idiot. Not only that, he was a blind idiot. How could he not give this beautiful creature a second glance? How dense was that blonde? "Dumb blonde," Kiba laughed quietly as not to wake her up.

That was one thing the loudmouth Inuzuka Kiba did not do often. He was never quiet. He was rivaled only by Uzumaki Naruto who, the boy had to admit, was a lot more annoying. Most people told him to shut up. She never did. That gentle girl. That wonderful girl. Still, it cut like a dagger being compared to that hyper brat. Even if he was like that boy, Hinata didn't seem to notice. Come to think of it, she was almost as blind as the boy she adored. That dense ball of energy that oh so kindly made this precious angel faint.

He was kind of thankful though. Now he could stare all he wanted. But that's all he would do, stare. His face would burst into a bright shade of crimson upon accidentally brushing her cheek. Then he would return to his loudmouth self, breaking the silence with a 'hey, what are you lookin' at?' The sepia eyed boy wanted to hold her. He wanted to see those eyes look at him with that dreamy glance. But for now, he was content right here with her sleeping figure.

* * *

"Kiba-kun?" she asked, blushing a light shade of pink, fiddling with her fingers, "Can I talk to you?"

How could he say no to that? How could he say no to that cute girl standing right in front of him? "Sure, Hinata," the boy answered. He slipped the kunai he was polishing back into his pocket. Hinata sat down next to him, still staring down at the ground.

"Well…I couldn't help but notice that you're a lot like Naruto-kun and…," the violet haired kunoichi turned silent for a moment.

'And?' Kiba thought, a scene playing in his mind.

'_And I know that he will never love me so…will you go out will me?'_

"_**HELL YES!"**_

The boy mentally slapped himself before returning back to Earth. She was still stuttering, "I…well…." And yet again, Mr. Loudmouth let his mind wander.

"_Well…I love you Kiba-kun."_

"_Shut up and kiss me."_

_And then, just like the movies, the passionate kiss follows. Her flawless, perfectly soft lips brush against him as his hand wanders to her…_

Banging his head on the tree behind him, his teammate didn't seem to notice. 'Just say it!' Kiba mentally shouted.

"And…well…I like him," she sighed, blushing an even deeper shade of pink. The boy next to her was slightly relieved. No more mind theater, thank goodness. Amd at least now he was able to stop playing dumb. But now, he knew that it was true. There was no comfort in denying it anymore. "I was wondering if…if maybe you could teach me how to…get him to be my boyfriend?" Hinata asked.

Kiba's eyes widened a bit before her head turned to face him. Those Hyuuga eyes, so pure, so stunning begged him to say yes. But how could he say no? He could never say no. "Sure, Hinata," the auburn haired boy replied, plastering a fake joyful grin on his face, "When I'm done with you, every boy in Konoha will be jealous!"

"Thank you so much," Hinata thanked, her face blooming into a smile. His eyes softened, he was jealous already.

* * *

Sitting down on his bed, the boy turned on the radio. He tried to ignore her words just like he tried to ignore the thunder. It didn't work.

_And all at once, the crowd begins to sing._

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same._

Breath stopping, Kiba listened closer to the song. He hated that band, whatever it was called. He loathed them because of that song, how to save a life, that the radio totally overplayed and butchered. What did they know about saving a life? What did they know about saving anything for example, a man's sanity after hearing the radio play their songs five times an hour? Still he hushed up and listened.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her._

"Maybe you need to shut up and mind your own business!" the boy yelled, clamping his hands over his mouth when he realized how ridiculous he was just being. He just yelled at his radio for crying out loud! "Calm down, don't let their stinking music get to you," he told himself. The piano played in the background and the brunette had to admit, it was sort of catchy.

_But she won't keep waiting for you without a doubt._

_Much longer for you to sort it out._

"Great," he sighed. The radio man just told him that he had just missed his chance to be with an angel, "Anything else you feel obliged to let me know?"

_Maybe you want it, maybe you need it._

_Maybe it's all you're running from._

_Perfection will not come._

"How do you stinking know the future?" the boy sneered, "How do you think you can seal my fate?" Once again clamping a hand over his mouth, Kiba shook his head. 'I did not just say that! Neji is getting to me!' the russet haired boy thought to himself in slight alarm.

_Maybe you had her, maybe you lost her to another._

"That's it!" he yelled, "You, you are going down! I will hunt you down and…" Fuming, the boy threw a pillow at the appliance, causing in to fall on the floor. "Just great," Kiba snarled, "I yelled at my radio. I broke my radio. And I still can't get her off my stinking mind!" For the last time that day, the boy slammed a hand over his mouth. Narrowing his eyes at the shattered machine on the floor he growled. 'Whatever band made that song is out to get me!' The lightning flashed and the thunder crashed. Worst of all, the power went out.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review and I will love you. Naw, just joking, but you will feel warm and fuzzy!


End file.
